1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw or a woodworking machine, and more particularly to a table saw including an angle indicating device for precisely indicating the tilting angle of the saw blade relative to the supporting base and for allowing the user to easily and precisely operate the saw blade of the table saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical table saws comprise a saw blade rotatably supported in a supporting base, and a rotatable elevation wheel and a tilt wheel attached to the supporting base and coupled to the saw blade for adjusting the saw blade relative to the supporting base to any selected or predetermined angular positions in order to suitably cut or machine the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,257 to Lloyd discloses one of the typical woodworking machines which also comprise a rotatable elevation wheel and a tilt wheel attached to the supporting base and coupled to the saw blade for manually adjusting the saw blade to any selected or predetermined angular positions relative to the supporting base.
However, the typical woodworking machine has no angle indicating devices to indicate the tilting angle of the saw blade relative to the supporting base such that the user may not easily know the angular positions of the saw blade relative to the supporting base and such that the user may not easily and precisely operate the saw blade of the typical woodworking machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,303 to Parks et al. discloses another typical table saw comprising a height crank wheel coupled to a saw blade for manually adjusting the saw blade to any selected or predetermined angular positions relative to a supporting base, and a bevel pointer movably attached to the supporting base and indicated along a scale for showing the bevel angle of the saw blade relative to the supporting base.
However, the angular positions of the saw blade relative to the supporting base may not be precisely read the user unless the user is precisely stood in front of the bevel pointer and the scale, and the angular positions of the saw blade relative to the supporting base may only be roughly estimated by reading the digit or graduation provided on the scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,835 to Wang discloses a further typical table saw comprising two handles coupled to two threaded shafts respectively which are engaged with the saw blade for manually adjusting the saw blade to any selected or predetermined angular positions relative to the supporting base.
However, similarly, the typical table saws also have no angle indicating devices to indicate the tilting angle of the saw blade relative to the supporting base such that the user may not easily know the angular positions of the saw blade relative to the supporting base and such that the user may not easily and precisely operate the saw blade of the table saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional angle indicating devices for the table saws.